Dove and Diamonds
by Ketzerei818
Summary: Vlad had a problem. A pack of diamonds that belonged to his brother's friend was stolen by Phantom Thief. He enlisted some of the Payday crew to take the diamonds back from the Phantom Thief with Bain's help. Although he knew that wasn't easy to do, the Payday gang will take care of them. Rated M for safety,


**Hi everyone! Ketzerei818 here and I present a Detective Conan crossover fanfic with my favourite game Payday 2. This fanfic contains intense violence and swearing.**

 **Washington D.C.**

Bain just called the Payday gang into the safehouse, although not all of them. Only Dallas, Hoxton, Chains and Sokol were present. Usually Bain briefed the job's overview to his crew with the safehouse's phone but this time he explained the job in person. He spoke up to his crew. "I have a job opportunity for you guys but I'm afraid that the job won't be in D.C or the other states in America."

Sokol looked at him in question and asked, "What do you mean, Bain? Are we gonna broke into another casino in Las Vegas or whack another mobster in Florida?"

Bain cleared his throat. He told them the truth. "Okay, listen to this. Vlad's brother has a problem with two thieves in Japan. Only Hoxton and Sokol have known about him now. The first one was named Phantom Thief 1412 or what-the-fuck-ever the name is because we don't know if the name is right or not. The second one is Black Organization aka Bullshit Organization, but I'll feed you info about these losers later. They stole some of his diamonds from his friend, an Armenian gangster and they stored it in Beika. Your job will be harder if they planned to interfere. And the authorities."

Dallas' brother, Houston hollered in shock, "Vlad has a brother? He'll be insane just like him!" He knew that Vlad was a bit 'insane' after he wanted the Payday gang to steal several nuclear warheads from Murkywater depot. They had broken into that place twice, one for Gage and another one for Vlad. The Payday gang did the latter without stealth, assaulting the depot directly and escaped discreetly with the warheads on-board, along with the other loots.

Bain nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Previously Vlad wanted us to break into Murkywater and steal eight nuclear warheads in style. Although that his brother is a bit balanced than him, Houston. Vlad's brother had his own Mafia crew in Japan so you shouldn't concern about the authorities. His name is Kastyan. Anyway, Jiro was in Japan two months ago so you can learn Japanese with him."

Dallas looked at Bain in the eyes and asked, "So you ordered us to do heist right there?"

Bain calmly replied, "Yes. You make the cops pay attention on you while I tap into their files for the diamonds and every mafia who tries to stole the diamonds off the Armenian. One thing for sure, I got some info that some of their heists were foiled by a seven year old kid."

Dallas didn't expect to hear it but it was not surprising. _Good old times at a new location… Wait, a seven-year old kid foiled their heist? That's really interesting._ He thought.

Hoxton asked Bain. "Is that kid a Superman or something?"

Bain shook his head, "I'm not kidding about that. The stories are definitely real and the kid wasn't a Superman either. That kid is a detective, Sherlock wannabe. Vlad will come along personally to assist you when you are doing heist in Japan."

"How about Hector, Bain?" Sokol asked, raising his hands as he spoke. "I heard that he went missing."

Bain faced him and shook his head. "He's fine. One of Hector's crew turned to be a rat for the Feds. He sold Hector and us out and sent Hoxton to the prison after the First World Bank job. And you guys take him out unnoticed, except Chains and Sokol." He informed Sokol.

Dallas stared at Bain as he looked outside the safehouse through a window. "So who will help Vlad's brother?" Dallas flatly asked.

Bain turned to face Dallas and said truthfully. "All the original Payday gang, minus Dallas' brother because he has an errand right now will go to Japan later with Sokol and Vlad. Wick and the others will take care of the contracts here."

"How about guns, we can bring some of them to Japan but we need more firearms for the job."

Bain chuckled at that as he turned his attention from Dallas to Chains. He casually spoke, "My loyal friend, he's an armorer just like Gage but he affiliates with Vlad's brother. A Chechen Wars veteran. No one can decimate him, even detectives. The feds called him as Vorota. His real name was Garik."

Sokol looked around and asked Bain, "Where's Wolf anyway?"

Bain told him, "I already briefed the job to him before I called you. He went out for lunch," He sat in a chair near a counter and gazed at his crew. "Do you guys are hungry, by the way?"

Dallas shook his head. "I'm already full before you called us. Let's do this…" He took his mask from his clothes.

Bain looked at his crew and chuckled, "That's my good old crew…"

 **To be continued…**

 **Read, Rate, and Review! No flames ^^**


End file.
